Episode 1676 (9th July 1992)
Plot Nick and Archie are busy planning their party. Archie's coffin is still in the middle of the room. He suggests using it for the buffet. Rachel is home for the summer holidays. Kim asks Kathy to stay on that evening for a while. She confides in her that Frank wants to try for a baby as soon as possible but that she actually no longer wants one. Jack and Sarah are on their way to the dry ski slope in Skipdale. Jack is embarrassed, but anything that Gerry can do he is determined to do better. Kim doesn't know how to tell Frank that she does not want a baby. Neil arrives to help out again. Michael and Rachel are getting along fine until he mentions Eric and his mum. Rachel is sick of hearing him moaning and tells him so. He says that at least Lynn is more sympathetic and Rachel storms off. Jack feels stupid in his ski boots, but soon gets his confidence. Sarah fancies his instructor. Rachel takes a dislike to Lorraine at the holiday village. Lorraine wants her to tell Mark that she will be at the party later. Jack is struggling on the slopes. Kathy and Neil groom a horse together. Kim hints to Kathy that Neil seems keen on her. Mark is helping Lisa move her mum's stuff into the cabin. He wants to know when she will be coming to stay again. Rachel arrives and Lisa gets the wrong idea about them. She warns Mark that Lorraine is looking for him. Jack is stiff after his skiing lesson. Frank is worried that Kim should be taking things easy. Kathy agrees but they both know what Kim is like. She advises Frank not to pressurise Kim. Annie shows Mark the present that was bought for her birthday from the mystery man. He teases her and she admits that she has got a boyfriend, but that she wants to keep it a secret from Jack and Joe. She tells Mark that his name is Leonard Kempinski and that he owns a villa near Amos. He was in the Polish airforce and stayed in Britain after the war and owns a lot of property in Spain. She admits that she wants to get to know him better before she tells Jack and Joe. Archie has used the coffin to put the snacks on. Rachel and Michael are the first guests to arrive although they don't appear to be speaking to one another. Alan broaches the subject of rent to Eric and Elizabeth; he is being quite petty with them. Neil comes into The Woolpack and annoys Chris by joining him and Kathy. He appears to be jealous of Neil. Mark is pleased to see Melanie at the party, but she is hostile towards him. Lorraine arrives and tries to flirt with Mark. She has brought a couple of dodgy looking blokes with her. Sarah is massaging Jack after his exertions on the ski slope. One of Lorraine's friends is chucked out of the party by Mark after he annoys Melanie. She apologises to Mark and asks him if he fancies going out again. He tells her that actually he isn't interested anymore. Cast Regular cast *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mericer *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes